kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nilmax and Xerruy
Nilmax and Xerruy are two Nobody antagonists in Kingdom Hearts II ½. They are the Nobodies of Malin and Yerru, who appear in Kingdom Hearts: Fall From Grace. Role Always appearing together, Nilmax and Xerruy are not formally part of Organization XIII (they do not have a numbered rank) but do act on their behalf. In terms of power and authority, they are somewhere between the main Organization members (Xemnas, Saïx, Demyx, etc) and the lesser Nobodies controlled by them (Sorcerers, Berserkers, Dancers, etc). This is reflected by their appearance: like Organization members, they look like regular humans and are dressed in hooded cloaks. However, these cloaks are of a much lighter color and bear the Nobody symbol also seen on the lesser Nobodies. Often arguing and getting into trouble, they are not very effective and could be seen as the Organization equivalent of Pete. Axel describes them as "even worse than Demyx". As befits their middle rank in the Nobody hierarchy, they control the low ranking Dusk and Creeper Nobodies, respectively. Unlike Organization XIII, they cannot control high ranking Nobodies like Samurais, Dragoons and Snipers. However, unlike other Nobody creatures controlled by the more intelligent Nobodies, Dusks and Creepers are not exclusively controlled by Nilmax and Xerruy (whereas, say, the Gamblers are controlled exclusively by Luxord) - Organization members can control them as well. Nobodies appear more humanoid as they gain power - the low ranking Dusks and Creepers are only vaguely humanoid, whereas the high ranking Samurais and Berserkers look more humanoid. Organization members look perfectly human and are also as intelligent. Nilmax and Xerruy, ranking somewhere between the high-ranking creature Nobodies and Organization XIII, look like regular humans but have the unusual flexibility more commonly seen in lower Nobodies. This feat is a regular source of comic relief. Also, while Nilmax and Xerruy have human-level intelligence (unlike the creature Nobodies) they are quite dumb compared to the Organization members. Apparently they are doing the Organization's bidding in the hopes of joining their ranks some day. Unlike the lesser Nobodies, they are not actually controlled by the Organization. Story Gunnison Appearing for the first time, Nilmax and Xerruy attempted to turn the Aliens and Predators in Gunnison into Heartless, pitting them against Sora to release their hearts. Game Planet Nilmax and Xerruy tried to turn Mr. Black into a Heartless. Arnhem Encountering Ivanek Czehanovsky, an experimental attempt to harness the powers of darkness, Nilmax and Xerruy took control of Ivanek and sent him at Sora, Donald, Goofy and their local allies John Polder and Stefanie Berg. They also recruited local villain Victor de Arend to do their bidding, trying to turn him into a Heartless. Jumanji Entering the mysterious game through a Corridor of Darkness, Nilmax and Xerruy targeted Yuffie by controlling Jumanji's resident Lion. Later, they came in conflict with Pete, who was attempting to plunge Jumanji into darkness with the help of Van Pelt. Skull Island Nilmax and Xerruy tried to turn Kong into a Heartless, and used the forces of darkness to control a V-rex and have it attack Sora and his friends. Port Royal Siding with Cutler Beckett, Nilmax and Xerruy capture the heart of Davy Jones and attempt to turn him into a Heartless for Sora and the others to fight. This puts them in conflict with Maleficent, who is aiding Jones in his hunt for Jack Sparrow. The Great Barrier Reef Nilmax and Xerruy kidnap Nemo and attempt to turn Bruce into a Heartless. In this world, they take on Jellyfish Forms. Twilight Town Saïx tasks Nilmax and Xerruy to eliminate Xsarc, who has gone rogue and is now a liability to the Organization. After failing to recruit Seifer and Setzer as well as losing control over Gluxp, who was supposed to attack Xsarc, they are forced to work together with Sora and his friends. Because Sora and company end up defeating Xsarc, Saïx refuses to reward Nilmax and Xerruy with Organization XIII membership. Hadley's Hope Nilmax and Xerruy attempted to turn the Alien Queen into a Heartless, much like Maleficent on Bouvet Island. As bosses Nilmax and Xerruy, much like Demyx, are much tougher than they look. Make no mistake, this is no easy battle. Both are powerful enough to be bosses in their own right, and you have to fight both of them at once. The main advantage is that they lack melee weapons and can be knocked out, giving you time to focus on one without worrying about the other. Most of their attacks are reality bending, suddenly flipping Sora in a manner similar to the Reversal reaction command to make his attacks miss, or swap places so Donald and Goofy's attacks will hit Sora instead. They will also summon giant energy balls which explode into homing lasers when touched, and large walls of energy which close up on Sora and his friends. Magic has little effect on Nilmax and Xerruy, but they are weak against physical attacks. Trivia *Along with the Twilight Thorn, Gluxp and Xsarc, Nilmax and Xerruy are the only boss level Nobodies not in Organization XIII. *Nilmax and Xerruy are the only known Nobodies to take on Forms. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½